


Make believe stars

by Spaceyghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Sad, Sadstuck, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceyghost/pseuds/Spaceyghost
Summary: A short story I felt compelled to write at 4 am. My first time making a sad fic.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Make believe stars

You sit at the edge of an impossibly high cliff, legs dangling off the edge and hands resting on the grass at your sides. You're all alone, recounting events that happened at this very cliff not long ago. Just the mere sight of the cliff when you arrived here was enough to make your stomach twist up in the most unpleasant of ways. You felt as if you needed to do this though.

Its a beautiful night outside, the air completely still. You gaze up at the constellations above you. Everything is peaceful for once, unlike the alternia you knew before. 

You let your gaze drift downwards, towards the cavernous blackness below you. You imagine the same constellations you saw above reflected below, turning the terrifying nothingness into something comforting and familiar. 

You lean forward a bit, and bits of dirt crumble and fall down into the pretend night sky. You feel your anxiety turn to calm. 

This situation feels all too familiar to you. The sky above unreachable, but your make believe sky right within your grasp. 

You remember going back at this point last time, having changed your mind about what you came to do. Talking yourself out of it, and heading back home. You recall it was a breezy night back then, unlike tonight.

You let yourself start sliding slowly. You dont look away from the stars below you, imagining them twinkling brighter as you get closer. You know deep down that they are fake, but they still comfort you.

You finally let yourself fall. The stagnant air rushes around you. You can see the sky above. You close your eyes. The constellations dance around you. Your arms are outstretched, reaching towards nothing. You take deep breaths as you descend, forcing yourself to keep calm. There's no reason to panic.

The fall feels endless. You imagine the stars grouping around you, cushioning you and slowing your descent. The rush of air surrounding you slowly becomes less intense as they do so. Your eyes are still closed, yet somehow you can feel that you're nearly at the bottom. Your descent slows even further, until you're gently drifting on a bed of stars towards the ground. But you never get there.

You finally open your eyes again. Your cushion of stars nowhere in sight. You're gently hovering, your back not quite reaching the ground below. You gaze at the cliff rising up towards the sky above, farther than you can see. What once was the abyss below you has merged with the sky. You breath out, realizing that at some point you had started holding your breath. You're not sure why though, since your already dead.

You dont know why you felt the need to revisit this memory. Or why you decided to let yourself fall this time. You're also not sure what this emotion your feeling is, its intensity threatening to crush you. You make yourself take deep breaths and continue floating there for a while, gazing at the stars above like you did before you fell.

You know that they are fake, but they still comfort you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted the memory to be from an undetermined time in tavross past, so it can be before or after what happened with vriska.


End file.
